Life is Weird
by CrazyAnimationChick
Summary: Star, 24 years old now, reflects on the lessons she's learned in her teen years at a wedding.


Everything happens for a reason. Star's feelings for Marco happened for a reason, and now, as she walks down the aisle to him, she knew what that reason was.

It was all a lesson. A lesson that taught her a boy and a girl can be best friends and not fall in love. However, Star, in the past, did fall in love, and Marco was well aware of that. Sure, things were awkward, but eventually their familiar routine kicked in again. That's another lesson; you can still be best friends with your crush even when they reject you. It's possible. You just have to survive the awkwardness.

And they did. Star didn't think they would, Marco didn't either, but they did. They're so happy about it too. If the only way to be in Marco's life is to be his best friend rather than life-partner then so be it.

She sent Marco a wink as she and Tom, who she walked down the aisle with, split apart to stand on their respective sides of the alter.

Oh? You thought she was marrying Marco? Nope. Not in this timeline. Jackie's the lucky girl.

Star can tell Tom is happy about it too, though he tries to be nonchalant about it. He's grown very fond of Marco in his youth, and of course he's always been fond of Star despite their mishaps. Marco and Tom are as close brothers, which makes Star happy.

Happy, happy, happy.

She didn't think they'd ever get along. She also didn't think she'd ever get along with Tom after their break up, let alone get back together with him. Yep, that's right. The former exes are back together. They have been for the last decade.

Star wouldn't know what to do if Marco, her best friend and former crush, and Tom, her current boyfriend and former ex, had never grown close. If they still hated each other, what would Marco have done 10 years ago when they got back together? What would Tom have done? What would she have done? Would she have sided with her best friend or her ex that she got back together with?

What Star doesn't know is that Tom has thought a similar question. When things started to get confusing between Marco and Star, just as he had befriended Marco, Tom would wonder what he would do if his complicated love (Star) and new friend (Marco)-who were already friends with each other-drifted apart. Would he have to choose a side if it were to come to that? Which would he choose? Would he side with his new friend or side with the girl he's been pinning after ever since she broke up with him?

Question after question after question. However, there was no questioning Jackie's beauty when she emerged, making her way into the scene. There was no questioning that this was all meant to be.

All eyes were on her when she walked towards the alter, and Star has never felt so proud of a dress she made with her magic before. It was a sparkling white mermaid dress that faded into a gorgeous sea blue shade towards the hem. Rather than a ribbon around Jackie's waist, Star decided to use small sea shells. And to top it all off, Jackie wore a crown made of seashells as well. And even better, the wedding was on the beach!

Let's just say she and Janna are, in no doubt, excellent wedding planners.

As the wedding proceeds, Star can't help but feel that this was meant to happen all along. All along. Everything that happened had its purpose; it's reason. Now that life has led them to where they are now, they are content with not knowing the outcomes. They are happy with where they are all at. Yes, all four of them do question on the 'what ifs' from time to time, but in the end, their hearts are satisfied with how it is all laid out for them. They love what they have been given.

Which also brings Star to the last two lessons she's discovered. In Marco's case, marrying your child hood love is indeed possible. And for her, getting back together with your ex is not always a bad thing. It's possible too. It's possible for people to change for the better. For the last decade, it's been rather amazing.

And now here they all are ten years later. As Marco slips the ring onto Jackie's finger, and she for him, Star can't help but tear up.

Those who still love the drama would say she's tearing up because of jealously and sadness, but that's not it at all. She's crying because she's so happy. Her best friend's dream, a dream he and pretty much everyone else thought was impossible, came true.

And when they kiss, Star can't help but stare at Tom with a wide smile on her face as she fingers her engagement ring. He proposed to her the night before, and said that he would've proposed sometime during the wedding, but thought it would be wrong to steal Marco and Jackie's spotlight. Star agreed 100%. Which is why they're not going to say anything for the next six months. Maybe a little less than that, but they're going to give Marco and Jackie their time to shine first.

Marco ended up marrying his first love, and now here Star is about to marry her first love too. She never thought that would ever happen, especially after their breakup.

Life is weird. And feelings? Even more so.


End file.
